Summary Mammalian Reproduction is a complex area of investigation, colored by numerous ethical issues. An inclusive view requires cross-disciplinary exposure to cutting-edge basic science approaches in cell and molecular biology, understanding the development and physiology of diverse organs including the placenta, uterus, ovary, and testis, as well as formation of the embryo, and a realization that our external environment including exposure to toxins, infections and pollutants can impact every aspect of our reproductive health. Given the complexity of mammalian reproduction, there is a significant need for a research conference that can offer participants the ability to discuss these topics in mammals at great depth. Therefore, we are requesting funds to support the 2016 Mammalian Reproduction Gordon Research Conference which will be held at Waterville Valley, New Hampshire in August 2016. The goal of this conference will be to provide a forum for presentation, exchange and discussion of cutting-edge research relevant to mammalian reproduction, with the goal of advancing the field by facilitating communication, collaboration, and interactions that will promote translational research. The meeting also aims to enhance the participation of trainees (graduate students and postdoctoral fellows) and junior faculty (assistant professors) as a means to foster their academic and intellectual development. Finally, a major goal of the 2016 meeting is to enhance the participation of women, underrepresented minorities and persons with disabilities with an interest in mammalian reproduction as a means to foster their academic and intellectual development.